A conventional circuit board having a through-hole is known in which a silicon substrate having a through-hole formed therein, a conductive film formed on an inner wall of the through-hole and an organic resin film formed on at least one surface of the silicon substrate and covering at least a portion of the through-hole are provided. This circuit board is disclosed in JP-A 2003-198069.